


Не один

by DevilSoul, fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз он загадывал одно и то же желание. Не быть одному.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не один

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

Бен смутно помнил раннее детство. Тёплые короткие объятья матери. Осторожные, но крепкие руки отца. Мягкую длинную шерсть, что иногда грела его ночами, и тихий забавный рык вместо колыбельной. Но потом прикосновений и звуков стало меньше. Бен начал понимать мир вокруг. Осознавать, что к чему. Но вместе со знаниями приходила самостоятельность. А с ней и одиночество. Взрослые реже держали его на руках. Меньше обращали внимание, оставляя на нянь или один на один с игрушками. Бену было холодно и грустно в такие моменты. Только голос в голове повторял, что он не одинок и есть те, кому он по-настоящему важен. Нужно только потерпеть немного.

Бену исполнилось пять, когда из дома Соло-Органы сбежала очередная няня. Ему было всё равно. Сила реже поддавалась разуму. Импульсы и всполохи. Настоящая магия, после которой родители обязательно оказывались рядом. Бен старался делать это как можно чаще, насколько хватало сил и концентрации. Его маленькое чудо.

Но вместо крепкой руки отца на плече и объятий занятой матери его отправили к Люку на обучение. Бен думал, что дядя станет ему другом. Семьёй. Сможет заполнить сосущую пустоту внутри. Избавит от низкого шёпота в голове, наставит на правильный путь, объяснит, что делать с чувствами, рвущими душу пополам. Но Люк не испытывал такой же нужды в племяннике, как Бен в дяде. Заботы школы, другие ученики и отсутствие необходимых Бену знаний. Ни одного внятного совета. Загадки, тренировки и постоянные медитации.

Сидя на краю обрыва у древнего Храма, празднуя шестой день рождения, Бен пожелал не чувствовать больше всего этого.

_Не быть одному._

Повторял он в ту ночь, смотря на звёздное небо.

_Не быть одному._

Яркий хвост мелькнул далеко-далеко. Детский восторг и надежда, поселившаяся под сердцем.

_Не быть одному._

Это стало его мантрой на долгие годы. Одиночества и поиска. Боли и принятия.

И даже когда Бен Соло умер, а его место занял Кайло Рен, только одно-единственное осталось неизменным. Он не взял ни воспоминаний, ни имени, ни прежних связей или чувств. Только фразу. Желание, что стало им самим.

_Не быть одному._

Крохотная искра, позволившая фениксу возродиться из пепла.

Голос из детства обрёл плоть. Верховный лидер Сноук не стремился стать ближе. Учитель и ученик. Только, в отличие от Люка, он пытался если не дать ответ, то направить и объяснить. Сноук старался. Но так и не смог заполнить зияющую чернотой пустоту внутри. Она разрасталась с каждым днём всё больше. Кайло сходил с ума. Ему казалось, что время на исходе. И он злился. Ни книги, ни учитель, ни древние артефакты, что находили рыцари Рен, не давали ответа. Кайло так боялся не успеть. И даже не знал, что станет с ним, когда чернота наполнит не только сердце. Оплетёт разум, превратит его в хаос, чистую неуправляемую стихию без воли и мыслей.

_Не быть одному._

Он твердил это чаще. Перед сном. Перед битвой. Перед тем, как встретить новый день на борту очередного шаттла. Повторял, стоя у огромных иллюминаторов, смотря на бескрайний космос.

_Не быть одному._

Чёрная дыра разрасталась. Станет ли он этой дырой, если пустит темноту дальше, глубже? Будет ли так, когда разум покинет его? Поглотит ли он свет Вселенной?

_Не быть одному._

Двадцать четвёртый день рождения. Новый отсчёт и совсем другая жизнь. Миссия в Диком Пространстве: ночной лес и потрескивающий костёр. Рыцари Рен рядом. Уставшие, залечивающие раны, но живые. Кайло лёг последним среди укутанных в черные балахоны тел. Их мысли, одно лишь присутствие замедляло растущую злость и ненависть к самому себе. Не семья и не друзья. Но что-то безраздельно его.

Двадцать четвёртый день рождения.

_Не быть одному._

Падающая звезда над лесом. Длинный мерцающий хвост и обречённая улыбка Кайло. Если он утратит надежду, он потеряет себя.

_Не быть одному._

Металлическая обшивка «Финализатора», блестящая и холодная. Чёрная форма, прекрасно выглаженная. Идеальная выправка. И рыжие волосы. Ярким всполохом. Искра в бесконечной темноте. Ослепительная. Кайло вздрогнул почти незаметно. Попытался вдохнуть. Он не помнил, что говорил генералу. Возможно, не самые правильные слова. Кайло не знал. Он ушёл так быстро, как только смог. Темнота в груди впервые ожила по-настоящему. Пульсировала, сдавив внутренности. Сжимала в тисках колотящееся сердце. Так больно. Так живо. Так правильно.

_Не быть одному._

Слова впервые не принесли бывалого покоя.

Никакой слабости больше. Ровное дыхание, сухие фразы, минимум контакта. Порча оборудования как сопутствующий ущерб при плохих новостях. Он снова не успевал. Тьма молчала, но всё так же росла день ото дня.

_Не быть одному._

_Не быть одному._

_Не быть одному._

Снятый шлем, как тысячи барьеров. Призыв сломать всё. Уничтожить. Втоптать в грязь. Унизить. Но вместо этого удивление в голубых глазах. Лёд, что заморозил рваные края. Не срастил их, не порвал на лоскуты. Заморозил и отступил. Кайло при всём желании не вспомнил бы, о чём говорил Хакс до того, как уйти. Он только смотрел. Глаза в глаза. Впервые без маски. Оказывается, он всматривался не в ту бездну. Есть пустота глубже и холоднее.

_Не быть одному._

Мантра, разделённая поровну.

_Не быть одному._

Двадцать девятый день рождения.

В глазах напротив всё тот же холод, от которого озноб по коже. На лице ни тени издёвки. В протянутой руке небольшой свёрток. Никто не знал. Никто не должен был знать. Откуда?

Без права на отказ. Без лишних слов. Свёрток в его руках и пустой коридор. Внутри — перчатки из мягкой кожи. Сложный крой, идеально подогнанный размер. Непонятное волнение, поселившееся в груди.

_Не быть одному._

Ожидание ночи длиною в две вечности.

_Не быть одному._

Запрос доступа в чужую каюту. Открытая дверь.

_Не быть одному._

Слабый свет от звёзд из панорамного иллюминатора.

_Не быть одному._

Усталый взгляд и тихий выдох. Шаг навстречу как миллионы дорог, ведущих к этой секунде. Глухой вой пустоты внутри.

_Не быть одному._

Горячее дыхание у щеки. Тихий шёпот, наполняющий голову пьянящей лёгкостью. Тёплое прикосновение губ к его губам.

_Не быть одному._

Сбитое дыхание. Тихие стоны. Чувство правильности. Сила, струящаяся по венам, сквозь тело, что вновь было наполнено. Отступающая темнота. Быстро бьющееся сердце, не оплетённое вязкой чернотой.

_Не быть одному._

Одна постель. Одно одеяло. Рядом и далеко. Не стыдно. Но непривычно.

_Не быть одному._

Произнесённое вслух и тёплая ладонь на спине.

_Не быть одному._

Яркая вспышка и тонкий хвост, исчезнувший на звёздном небе.

_Не быть одному._

Одно объятие, ради которого стоило ждать и верить все эти годы.

Он не один. Больше — нет.


End file.
